He Keeps Me Warm
by Potterholic78
Summary: AU. Castiel works at a medical supplies company which is not exactly his ideal job. His life gets a lot more interesting when they hire a new employee named Dean Winchester. Secrets will be discovered, pasts will be unfurled, and forbidden love might blossom.


**Hello Everyone! I just wanted to put a quick message before the story starts. Firstly thank you for reading. Secondly, this fic contains things that might be triggering for some people so read with caution. Anyway, continue and enjoy.**

Castiel was an observer. He noticed everything. He noticed when they were getting low on paperclips. He noticed when they changed the type of paper in the copy machine. He certainly noticed when Dean Winchester walked into the office.

Castiel Novak worked for a company that sold medical supplies. It involved a lot of paper work, annoying sales calls, needy costumers and it was incredibly boring. So seeing a new face walk into their building was incredibly refreshing. He was very handsome, he was tall with brilliant green eyes and impeccably straight teeth. Castiel could already tell that every woman in the office had her eyes on him. It was until Dean and his boss were in front of his desk that he got to have a better look at the man.

"Castiel, I would like you to meet your new desk mate. This is Dean Winchester,"

Their boss was a portly man by the name of Mr. Anderson. He had a large beer gut and an equally large bushy mustache. Despite his intimidating look, he was quite easy to get along with.

"Nice to meet you," Dean said

"You too," Cas replied quietly.

"I hope you can show Dean the ropes around here. Castiel has had the highest number of sales this quarter so I'm sure he can help you out," Mr. Anderson said

"Sounds good to me," Dean said

"Very good. Take a seat and get to work," said Mr. Anderson

"Yes sir," Dean said. Mr. Anderson nodded and walked back into his own office.

Dean placed his suitcase on the ground and took the desk across from Castiel.

He opened his suitcase and took out a picture frame and placed it gingerly on his desk. Castiel glanced over, trying to see who was in it.

"Is that your family?" Castiel asked. Dean looked up at him and grinned. He turned the picture frame towards Castiel.

"It's a picture of me and my younger brother Sam," Dean said

"I'm guessing you two are close," Castiel said

"Yeah we are. He's my best friend and the smartest kid I know. He's at Stanford studying to be a lawyer," Dean said. Castiel could tell by the look in his eyes that Dean was very proud of his brother.

"That's impressive. I bet you miss him; California is pretty far from Kansas," Cas said

"Yeah I do but he calls often. I get to see him on holidays too. What about you? Do you have siblings?"

Castiel nodded "I have 3 older brothers named Gabriel, Michael, and Balthazar. I also have an older sister named Anna," Cas said

"Wow, big family. That must be nice," Dean said

"It's alright I suppose," Cas said

"Hey Cas, if your not busy after work today do you want grab a drink? You can give me the lowdown about work if you want," Dean said with a laugh

His forwardness surprised Castiel and he tugged at the end of his sleeve. "Um, I would like to but I have to check with my boyfriend," he said

"Boyfriend?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I hope that's not going to be a problem," Cas said nervously.

"No of course not. Let me know what he says. Is that him?" Dean replied. Pointing to Castiel's own picture frame.

"Yes," Castiel said. It was a picture of the two of them on New Year's Eve when they looked happy. Anthony was tall with light blonde hair and a muscular frame.

Castiel reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone to send a message to him.

_**Anthony, I have to work late tonight. I hope that it's alright with you**_

**Whatever. Then there better be money for food at home.**

_**It's on my nightstand sweat heart.**_

**Fine.**

"So, are you free?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he said to have fun," Cas replied

"Great,"

When work was over they drove to a small bar called Coopers. They took a seat at the bar where a cute redheaded waitress came over to take their orders.

"What can I get you tonight fellas?" she asked. She was tall, busty and had bright red lipstick that matched her fiery hair.

"I'll take a scotch neat," said Dean

"I'll have a miller light," Castiel said. The waitress nodded and went to get their drinks.

"So, I know Mr. Anderson was sugar coating it for me but what is the job actually like?" Dean asked

"I mean I wouldn't call it my dream job or anything. However, it does pay well and the people are generally nice. I'm going to assume it's not your dream job either," Castiel said

"Not exactly. It's my second job actually. I'm a mechanic for my uncle on the weekends. I got this job to help pay off some of Sam's tuition bills. I don't want him swarmed with loans once he graduates," Dean said

"That's really kind of you Dean," Castiel said

Dean shrugged "It's not a big deal. If one of us gets to go to college then it should be him,"

"You can still go if you want to," Castiel said

"I don't think so. Funds are tight as it is and Sam was always the brains of the family," Dean said

"I think you're underestimating yourself Dean," Castiel said

"You don't even know me Cas," Dean replied with a smirk

"True,"

"But you will," Dean said

"I'm looking forward to it," Cas replied.

They were a couple of drinks in when Castiel decided to check his phone. His eyes widened when he realized they had been there for almost 2 hours.

"Dean I have to go," Cas said abruptly

"Really? It's only ten. I know this 24 hour diner that makes amazing cheeseburgers," Dean replied.

"That sounds amazing but my boyfriend worries when I'm out too late. Another time?" Castiel asked

"Sure. Are you fine to drive?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Here," Castiel said, handing Dean his card.

"Did you just give me your number?" Dean asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes. Shut up. I'll see you later alright?" Cas asked, feeling his face go warm.

"Alright. Bye Cas,"

"Goodbye Dean,"

Castiel probably caused a dozen traffic violations as he sped home. He parked in the lot of their complex and practically sprinted to the door of his apartment. The apartment was surprisingly quiet and Castiel let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Anthony was passed out on the couch. Castiel gathered the empty beer cans and quietly threw them away. He went into their bedroom, stripped his clothes off and crawled into bed. Everything was alright. The day was over.

The next morning Castiel woke up in a surprisingly good mood. He put on his favorite blue shirt that Anthony once said brought out the color in his eyes. He walked into the kitchen where Anthony was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"Morning honey," Castiel said

"Where were you last night?" Anthony asked

"Babe, I told you I had to work late last night," Cas said timidly.

"For 2 hours? What could have possibly taken that long?" Anthony asked. He stood from the table and walked towards Castiel.

"They hired a new guy and I was helping him out," Castiel said

"Helping him with what? Are you fucking him?" Anthony shouted, backing Castiel against the counter.

"No of course not!" Cas replied

"You better not be. I will find out," He threatened

"I promise I'm not," Castiel insisted.

"Oh sweet Castiel, you know you can't do better than me right? After all, I do make more money than you," he said. Castiel bit his cheek and nodded.

"Now get to work and make me some money," He said and gave Castiel a hard slap on his ass. Castiel winced but forced a tight grin onto his face.

When Castiel got to work there was a cup of coffee sitting on his desk. He looked over to Dean who was busy going over paperwork.

"Dean, is this from you?" Castiel asked

"Yeah, I didn't know how you took it so I hope black is fine," Dean said

"Of course but you didn't have to do that. At least let me give you some money," Cas said

"Cas it's fine. You can get me next time," he said with a wink.

"Hey Dean,"

"Oh hey Lisa, what's up?" Dean asked. Lisa was the secretary of the office. She was tall, slender, brunette and gorgeous.

"Here are the copies you wanted," she said. She bent low, placing them on his desk. Castiel rolled his eyes as it was obvious what Lisa was doing. It was only the second day and people were already hitting on Dean.

"Thanks Lisa," Dean replied

"So Dean, I'm throwing a work party at my place this weekend and I was wondering If I you wanted to come?" She asked

"I'm not sure. I'm new and-"

"Everyone's invited! Castiel you're coming right?" Lisa asked.  
"Um, I have to check but I'll try," Castiel said. Castiel doubted that Anthony would want him to go to the party without him. But he couldn't remember the last time he went to a party.

"Sure. I'd love to come," Dean said

"Great! I'll send you both the e-vites," she said and walked back to her desk.

"Lisa seems to like you," Cas commented

"I guess so. She's seems nice. You should go to her party. I want you to go," Dean replied.

"I'll try," Cas said


End file.
